


False Courage

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [127]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Prompt Fic, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptfic. [m!Cousland] and Sten, standing close enough to kiss without ever touching</p>
            </blockquote>





	False Courage

Philander is bold, and brave, and daring. That is what they say. His swords flash and flicker as he fights, light and quick and always true to their mark. He lets nothing and nobody gainsay him, and to his comrades he is always honest and encouraging.

But standing next to Sten as they keep watch over their comrades, he’s a mess. His heart rattles more than beats. His throat is dry. His palms are damp. He shivers from the proximity, and it would just take a gesture to claim what he wants so desperately. To just reach for his kadan’s hand, to pull him close at last and close that mile-wide inch. His fingers twitch, nearly brushing the cool steel armour, but—he can’t. He just can’t.

And Phil knows he’s just a Makerdamned coward, after all.


End file.
